


Revelations

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Long kept secrets come to the surface and hard truths are revealed.





	Revelations

In an attempt to take his mind off things, Cipher had suggested Theo make dinner that night. So now, here he was, in Cipher’s huge kitchen, chopping vegetables and lip syncing to the Linkin Park song he was listening to. Glancing around and seeing no one else, he began to sing out loud.

“....let mercy come, and wash away all I’ve done! I’ll start again….” He added the potatoes he’d just cut up to the pot on the stove and reached for a bunch of carrots. “....and let go of all I’ve done…”

“Do you do concerts?” Cipher asked pleasantly, leaning over the counter behind him. “You could go pro with that voice.”

Still not used to Cipher’s “popping up anywhere”, Theo yelped and spun around. “Geez, man! Um, no, I mean...I’m not very good. It’s just something I like doing.” He looked around to see if anyone else had heard him.

Cipher chuckled and shook his head. “No, you’re great! I could listen to you sing all day!”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“I was always told I wasn’t...well, that I shouldn’t sing out loud, cause I wasn’t good at it.”

“Well, whoever told you that needs to get kicked in the ears.” Cipher shrugged. “You’re great!”

“Something else you can thank my father for. He usually just wanted me to shut up cause he was hung over. Useless drunk.”

“Ah. To a hungover useless drunk, any sound makes you wanna shut up. So, that’s no really a testament to your singing, just his hangover.”

“That’s what my mom always used to say.” He smiled thinking about his mom. She was crying the last time he saw her, begging the social workers not to take hims as his father dragged her back into the house. “I really miss her.”

Cipher nodded. “I don’t remember my parents, or if I had any other family. It’s been too long, and I’ve learned so much stuff since...I dunno. I left them? I lost them? I don’t know. Maybe I killed them. Sometimes things happen.”

Theo wasn’t really sure what to say to that, so he changed the subject. “When you suggested I cook, I know you were probably expecting spaghetti. I thought I’d save that for Rob’s welcome home dinner. Is beef stew okay? I mean, unless you’re a vegan or vegetarian or anything. I can make it vegetable instead.”

“Meat is great,” Cipher grinned. “I eat it as much as possible.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me cook. I used to help Mom all the time. Just one more thing about me my father didn’t like. But, let’s not talk about him.”

“Yeah! Who cares about him? We’ve already established his opinions are shit.”

“Yeah. So, what kind of beef do you have? Mom used to use top round, but it’s a pretty tough cut, so it takes a while to get tender.”

“Uh, I just leave it up to my chef to order the ingredients. I don’t know shit about cooking.”

“That’s okay. Where’s the freezer? I’ll check. Let me guess, you don’t know where that is?”

“Nope. It’s one of these machines.” Cipher gestured around the kitchen.

“I’ll find it. I really should use some that’s in the fridge anyway.” After a few moments of trial and error, he finally found the fridge. He stared open mouthed for a minute. He’d only seen cuts of meat like this on display at the butcher’s. “Holy…..”

“Like it?”

“I...I’ve never used good cuts like this. Mom usually just got whatever she could get the butcher to let go of cheap. It was basically one step above being dog food.”

“Well, have fun.”

“Aw, man. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“You could look up some help on your phone,” Cipher suggested. “Or, there’s cookbooks.” He walked over and opened various cupboards until he found one with cookbooks. “Maybe I should actually pay attention to my kitchen.”

“I guess I’m just overwhelmed. I’m used to making due.”

Cipher nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been through that. Never could get the hang of cooking. Foraged for most of my hosts, or just let them take control for meal-prep.”

“It’s really not that hard. I could give you a few lessons, if you want?”

“That sounds great! You can teach me later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” After looking through the various cuts of meat, Theo found a package labeled ‘stew meat’. “This should work.”

 Cipher clapped. “You found it!”

“Yeah.” He walked to the counter and finished chopping the carrots. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“Hey, even if Robbie hadn’t brought you and I found you myself, I would’ve taken you in. I’m just sorry Robbie didn’t bring you sooner.”

“I hope he’s okay, I mean, I know he’s not okay, but….I hope he gets through this.”

“He will, with our help.”

“I can’t get it out of my head. Every time I close my eyes. I see that bloody hole where his eye was and that expression….I don’t even want to think of what else they may be doing….”

Cipher walked over and gently hugged him. “We’ll get him a glass eye. We’ll fix him up. He’ll recover with us to help. But, we can’t let ourselves drown in despair over a picture. That’s what they want. That’s why they bragged to us, they wanted to hurt us, to hurt you. To make us do something stupid. Unfortunately, I’ve had millennia of experience with dealing with shits like the hillbilly. He won’t break me.”

“I know...and I keep telling myself that…”

Before Theo could finish, a news broadcast came over the small radio on the counter. _“Today marks the fifteenth anniversary of the disappearance of Robert Shapiro, Jr. Shapiro was last seen outside his school, where witnesses reported a grey car being seen just moments before the teenager vanished. Extensive searches turned up no leads and no suspects were ever identified. If he is still alive, Shapiro would be twenty-eight years old. Anyone with information is urged to call the tip line on our website. All tips will be kept anonymous._ ”

“Robert?” Cipher looked over with a frown. “It couldn’t be….” He went to a small TV in the kitchen and turned it to a news channel, where it was talking about the same story with a picture of the missing teen. “....he said they stopped looking after two year….”

“Maybe that’s what he was told,” Theo said. “I wouldn’t put it past that son of a bitch to lie to him like that.”

Theo looked at the picture on the thirteen year old being shown next to an ‘age progressed’ picture. A few things were off, but it was unmistakable.

Cipher clenched his fists. “That son of a bitch...that _fucking_ hillbilly!” He turned off the TV, his hands shaking with anger. “I’m going to make him pay for that.”

“How has he gone this long without seeing or hearing any of that?”

“They didn’t let him. Most likely, they kept him locked inside without any radio or TV on this day.”

“Possible. Do...do you think we should call? Let someone know? I mean, not knowing where your kid is for fifteen years?”

“If anyone went after him, they would be killed. No, we’ll wait until we’ve rescued him before we call. Let’s just hope McGucket, Jr. can help with that.”

Theo felt a twinge of jealousy. He’d tried to go back home after running away from that school, only to have his father turn his back on him. “I don’t have a son named Theo. Now, get off my property before I call the police.” Those final words had stung for a long time afterwards.

Cipher noticed he looked upset and gently hugged him. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll get him back, alright? I’m already working on it.”

“I know. I...I trust you. I should get back to making dinner. Oh! Could you do me a favor? Check and see if the rolls are rising?” Before Theo could show Cipher where the oven was, a door slammed.

“Ah’m goin’ awlready! Quit yer shovin’!”

“Ah, good.” Cipher grinned and walked out of the kitchen. “Hello! You must be Gibson’s nephew!” he greeted, walking up to the aggravated young man and the men with him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard sooo much about you!” He extended his hand to him. “I’m Bill Cipher! What’s your name? I never got your name.”

“How do you know Uncle Gib?”

Theo came up behind Cipher. “Wow. There’s people in this world skinnier than me?”

“Be nice, Theo. We have a mutual acquantance and we meet at parties sometimes. I heard you were coming to town and thought we should meet! I’ve mostly heard about you from his employee, Rob, actually. We’ve had some business together.”

The young man’s eyes lit up behind his glasses. “You know Rob? Ah ain’t seen him since he quit workin’ fer my uncle. How’s he been?”

“Well, I saw him just yesterday, actually. And then he got taken back against his will. He’s sill working for your uncle, by the way. Can I show you something your uncle sent me?”

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout? Taken back?”

“Follow me!” Cipher turned and headed down the hall, back to his study. “He sent me some veeeeery interesting things.”

The young man followed. “Look, Mr. Cipher. Ah don’ know what’s goin’ on here, but Ah stay outta Gib’s business dealin’s. If ya got business whit him, ya need ta go ta him.”

“Do you like Robbie, kid? I still don’t know your name.”

“Fiddleford. An’ yea. We were good friends for a long time. He even helped look after me when Uncle Gib was too busy.”

“Well, Fidds, can I call you Fidds? Anyways, Robbie’s been hurt real bad by your uncle and his employees.” He opened the door and gestured to the desk, which had the closed ring box and the folder with the pictures inside. “Pick one, they’re stomach lurching.”

“Yea. Evrbody calls me ‘at anyways. Why would they hurt ‘im? I don’ understand….” He reached for the folder. “He always seemed ta like Rob.”

“Ah, the folder first. Gore warning!” Cipher said with a too wide smile.

He arched a sandy blond eyebrow, but didn’t respond. He opened the folder to the picture of Rob stripped naked. “Why do ya got dirty pictures of….” His voice trailed off as he flipped through the pictures. He yelped and dropped them when he came to the one of Marcus cutting out Rob’s eye. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph!”

Cipher reached over and opened the ring box, revealing the eye. “Yeah. Your uncle allowed this to happen. No, he ordered it to happen.”

Fiddleford paled. “No. He….he wouldn’t….he…..why would he?”

“Because Rob isn’t just his employee. He’s his slave. And he tried to go against his orders. When your uncle threatened to hurt Theo here because Rob stepped a toe out of line, he quickly brought him to me. Unfortunately, since Rob’s a slave, I couldn’t keep him safe. He then mocked my attempt to help by hurting him and sending me the pictures.”

“Slave? No! That’s not...he works fer...I don’....”

Cipher picked up one of the pictures and showed it to him. “This is a slave mark. He’s got a brand of it under his left armpit.”

Fiddleford buried his face in this hands. It suddenly made sense. Every bruise Rob laughed off, the times he disappeared for days without an explanation….”How long? How long has he had to endure...that?”

“Since he was kidnapped at thirteen. Actually, did you hear the news today? A Robert Shapiro Jr.? I looked at the picture. That’s our Rob.”

“Kidn…? My uncle kidnapped a kid an’ made him….? No! My uncle ain’t gonna be called on fer sainthood, but he would never…”

“No, someone else kidnapped him and your uncle bought him. And, uh, actually he has kidnapped people before. In fact, he got a kid right now, though I don’t know where he’s keeping him. Maybe you can find out. But, first let’s focus on getting Rob out of there. Whether or not you believe me about the kidnapping or not, he allowed this to happen to Robbie.”

“I don’ know what ya think Ah can do.”

“He refuses to sell Robbie to me.” Cipher leaned against the desk. “But, you’re his relative. Maybe you can do something I can’t.” He closed the ring box. “Plus, I’m told you’re really smart, good with computers and all that jazz. I can’t do much without burning bridges I don’t want to risk burning. Hell, I’m risking it just by bringing you here but, as long as your unharmed, no one will care.”

“Ah’ll jus say ya wanted ta meet me, if’n he asks. If it helps Rob, Ah’ll do it.”

Cipher smiled. “Thanks. You’re as good as Rob says. He’s a good kid, he just had a run of bad luck. A run of really bad luck. Anyways, do you want some tea?

“Well, Ah’m already here. Momma didn’t raise me ta be rude.”

“Let’s head to the drawing room then. Theo, do you know how to make tea? If not, I can have the butler do it.”

“No. Not really.” He looked down at his feet again. Not for the first time, he noticed how warn out his old Converse sneakers were.

“That’s alright, you’ll learn,” Cipher said pleasantly, then walked out of the room to find the butler. “Take him to the drawing room, would you Theo?”  
Theo nodded. “Follow me.”

“So, uh….,” Fiddleford started nervously. “How do you fit into this?”

“I’m...not really sure. I guess, right now, I’m just the street trash that Rob thinks is important.”

* * *

 Rob silently stared out the window of the van as Marcus drove, one hand absently tracing the round edge of his eyepatch. They had been sent out to find Stanley Pines, and Rob hadn’t said a word unless prompted to.

“Hey! You alive over there?”

Rob slowly looked up, moving his head off his hand and looked at Marcus silently.

“Remember, you’re supposed to be keeping your eyes peeled for the kid, or in your case, eye!” Marcus laughed.

“I am,” Rob replied, looking out the window again. “No sign of him yet.”

“Don’t blink. You might miss him.”

Rob didn’t reply, just stared out the window as he started tracing the edge of the patch again. He was seeing lots of teenagers, but not _their_ teenager. He had to be here somewhere.

“You keep touching that thing. What? You think it’s gonna disappear or something? Hey! Remember the rules! I ask a question, you answer!”

He flinched and moved his hands to his lap, his head bowed submissively. “I-I was just fidgeting. I’ll stop.”

Marcus smirked. “Good. Now watch for the kid.” He wanted to turn on the radio, but he knew the news reports would be full of stories of a certain disappearance. He looked at Rob out of the corner of his eye. _‘That’s what happens when you send a mafia boss to prison, Judge Shapiro.’_

Rob moved his hand up again, but stopped short of reaching his eyepatch and instead rested it on the door, his gaze empty in the mirror’s reflection. He still didn’t see Stanley Pines anywhere, though he turned his head to check both sides of the street. “May…” He faltered, glancing away. He didn’t get permission to speak.

“Talk.”

“Maybe he’s…..being wary. Maybe he’s not coming out because it’s so soon after his brother was taken. Maybe we should give him time.”

“Hmm...you actually make a good point. We’ll make one more pass. You’ve been so good this trip. Heh. Should’ve taken your eye a long time ago.”

Rob’s gaze dropped and he bit his lip to keep tears from forming. He’d been beaten, raped, forced to do despicable things, but he’d never been mutilated. His missing eye and the carving on his chest served as a constant reminder to obey. He was trash, nothing, just a stupid little brat that got himself kidnapped and sold. He should never have thought he was anything more. He got cocky because he was treated well, all things considered, and he thought his boss would be okay with him doing whatever it took to get the merchandise to calm down, even promising to make sure his brother and he ended up in the same place. He was stupid. Of course his master got angry. And then he had the gall to run straight to Cipher and ask him to protect Theo, right after his master had threatened to let Marcus have his way with the younger male. Well, at least Theo was safe. That was the one single light in his life. As long as Theo was safe, he could retain a piece of himself.

“Hey! You listening? I was telling you about the dream I had last night involving your little ‘friend’.”

Rob looked up at him, silent fury in his eye. “...Theo?”

“Yeah, him. Finally managed to get him in my room. Had him tied up and….oh! The things I did to that piece of trash.” He laughed. “I almost feel bad for the maid that had to change my sheets. Bet he never had anyone like me when he was turning tricks. If Cipher ever lets him out of his sight, maybe the boss would let me keep the little rat as a pet.”

Rob grit his teeth beneath his closed lips and looked out the window again, his entire body tense. He wanted to yell at him, to curse, to scream for him to leave Theo alone, but his barely healed chest wounds and empty eye socket kept him silent.

“I’d probably have to gag him to keep him from screaming if i kept him upstairs. Of course, I could always cut out his tongue, but I’m sure it has it’s...uses. Nothing to add Robbie Boy? Come on, you can tell me of he’s a good lay.”

“I haven’t,” Rob replied flatly. “We considered it last night, but I didn’t get the chance to. I don’t know.”

“Too bad. Oh, well. Maybe I’ll get the chance. Cipher can’t protect him forever.”

Rob bit his lip, his hands clenched into fists. “Yes, he can. He protected me up until he was forced to give me back. You have no hold on T.”

“What was that? Do you need another ‘lesson’?”

He flinched and looked down. He was still healing from the previous one, he didn’t know if he could take another.

“That’s what I thought.” He gently squeezed Rob’s knee. “Of course, you could always ‘stand in’ for him til I get my hands on him.” Rob shivered a bit and didn’t reply, his head still bowed. “You wouldn’t mind if I accidentally called you by his name would you?”

“I thought you liked my name…” Rob said with a bit of a hurt tone.

“Oh, I do Robbie Boy. But you know how carried away I get.”

“I don’t like it when you say someone else’s name…” Rob said, putting on a fake pout. He hated this tactic, but it’d worked in the past. Hopefully he could make him forget about Theo if he acted enough like how Marcus wanted him to.

“Aw, don’t be like that Robbie Boy.” His hand moved further up Rob’s leg. Rob shifted a bit to allow better access, even though everything was screaming for him to push him away. “We can play tonight if you want….”

 _No_ , he didn’t want it. But, he knew what Marcus wanted to hear. “Whatever you want, I’ll be happy to do.” He forced a shy smile.

“It doesn’t look like the kid’s gonna show….we could slip into the back of his van right now….”

Rob looked over at the mattress that was on the floor of the van and tensed a bit, recalling the times he’d been brought there before. “If….if that’s what you want.”

Marcus laughed. “Nah. I’m only interested if I can make you bleed while I’m doing it. And it’s no fun if you can’t scream.

Rob bowed his head. “Of course. When...when we get back, then.” He looked out the window again, checking for the teen once more. “I don’t see him…..”

“You’re cute when you’re trying to convince me you’re into it all of a sudden. What? You think I couldn’t tell? No. I’m gonna save it for your buddy.”

His shoulders slumped. “Cipher won’t let you,” he said quietly. “He’d sooner rip your head off.”

“I’d like to see the little freak try.” “He’s killed people before.” Rob sighed and curled up. “He’ll probably gladly kill you after all this.” He reached up to touch his eyepatch again.

Marcus sneered and grabbed Rob around the throat. “So have I, you little slut. Keep this up and I’ll make you watch as I kill your boy toy as slowly as possible. That freak can’t watch him twenty-four-seven.”

Rob gasped in pain as his throat as grabbed. “S-Sorry....,” he said weakly, his eye wide with fear.

Marcus’s phone started to ring. “Saved by the bell.” He let go of Rob’s throat and answered his phone. “Yeah, Boss?”

 _‘Fiddleford never showed up…_ ” Gibson said anxiously. “He was sup’osed t’be here by now, an’ he’s not. His phone won’ pick up either.’

“Maybe his train’s just late. Did you call the station?” 

 _'Ah did, an’ Ah called his cell an’ Ah called his parents. He left the station hours ago_.’ He heard some shuffling. _‘Ah’m gonna try his phone again. If he doesn’ pick up this time, Ah wan’ you searchin’ fer ‘im.’_

“Okay. Let me know.” He hung up the phone. “Change of plans, Robbie Boy. Boss’s nephew was supposed to arrive today, but apparently, he’s decided something else is more important.”

“Or someone decided they _liked_ him,” Rob said grimly.

“Then whoever touched him just signed their own death warrant.” Marcus pulled a knife out of his jacket. When Gibson called back, he sounded furious.

_‘It’s! Cipher! Cipher took mah nephew.”_

“That little weirdo finally crossed the line, huh?” Marcus shifted the van into gear. “We’re on our way now. Any messages you want me to relay?”

 _‘If mah nephew is harmed, I’ll drag Cipher’s scrawny ass in here and do to ‘im like was done t’Rob,_ ’ Gibson swore angrily.

“That’d be fun. Someone needs to take that freak down a peg or two. He’s starting to think he’s the one running this town.”

_“Tha’s jus what Ah was thinkin’.”_

“We’ll bring him home, Boss. Don’t you worry.” Marcus hung up. “Looks like we get to pay your buddy Cipher a visit.”

Rob pursed his lips as they started to drive off. Cipher wouldn’t hurt the kid...would he?

“Look on the bright side, while I’m roughing the guy up, you get to see your boyfriend. If he still wants you. Hmm….I wonder if Cipher’s had him yet?” A cruel smirk crossed the man’s face at Rob’s pained expression. “Bet the little freak had him that first night. Cipher’s probably into all kinds of kinky shit too. Who knows what he made Theo do. Any you know what else? I be Theo enjoyed every second.”

No, no, no, he promised!. He promised! Cipher wouldn’t hurt him like that, he wasn’t like Gibson. He wouldn’t lie and hurt him. “No…”

“What’s the matter Robbie Boy? Afraid your pal Cipher’s just like everyone else? Or did you finally realize what an opportunistic little whore your boy toy is?”

“Cipher wouldn’t...he’s too good…” Rob whispered.

“You really think so, huh? Well, let’s go find out.”

He turned the van in the direction of Cipher’s estate. When they arrived in front of the gate, Marcus leaned out the window and pressed the button on the call box. “No games, Cipher. You know why I’m here!” When there was no response, he mashed the button again. “Answer me, you little weasel!”

The eye blinked at him before he heard Cipher speak. “No, I don’t know why you’re here. Do I have something of yours again? I certainly didn’t steal anything….oh! Is this about Fidds? He’s just here for tea, no worries. Do you want him to come out for a bit and say ‘hi’?”

“You crossed the line this time, freak! My boss has been too lenient with you! This is nothing less than an open declaration of war, and you know it!” Marcus turned to Rob. “Maybe you’ll have better luck with this weirdo. Talk to him.”

“What like did I cross? Fidds is completely unharmed. I only invited him over for tea,” Cipher said simply. “I’d let you in, but I don’t trust you. So, I’ll just have Fidds come wave from the front door.”

Rob looked up anxiously as Cipher went silent. A bit later, he door opened and Cipher appeared with both Fiddleford and Theo. Neither of them looked the slightest bit harmed, at least not anything new.

Marcus leaned out the window. “Fiddleford! What the hell are you doing?! Your uncle’s worried sick about you! Come on and I’ll take you home!”

Rob looked relieved to see Theo was okay. Cipher looked at him with a pitying gaze and his hand went to his eyepatch.

“Stop fiddling with that thing, or I’ll break your hand!” Marcus yelled.

“You break his hand and I’ll snap your neck!” Cipher said cheerfully. “Hey, Fidds, do you really want to go anywhere near this guy?”

Fiddleford glanced at Marcus. He didn’t miss the way Rob had flinched slightly and all he could focus on was the patch covering his right eye socket. “Naw. Not particularly. Ah’ve never really been all ‘at comfortable round ‘im. But, if Uncle Gib’s worried bout me, Ah’d best git back. Thanks fer yer hospitality, Mr. Cipher.”

“Hold on.” Cipher placed his hand on Fiddleford’s shoulder. “I don’t trust him near you. I’ll have one of my men take you back, but first, you need to finish your tea.” He glared at Marcus. “It’s getting cold.”

As they turned to go back inside, Theo remained on the steps for a moment. Rob couldn’t help the smirk when he saw Theo flip Marcus off before going back inside.

Marcus slammed his fist on the steering wheel. “That little punk!” He shot a look at Rob. “Something about this you find funny?”

“S-sorry.”

“Damn right, you are.” Marcus pulled out his phone. “Boss? It’s Marcus. You were right. He’s with Cipher. Get this, it looks like he’s here….voluntarily.”

 _‘Volun….why?’_ Gibson breathed in disbelief.

“Your guess is as good as mine. But, he’s not hurt and Cipher said he’d have one of his guys drop him off.”

 _‘If he’s hurt in any way, Ah’ll be comin’ after Cipher mahself,”_ Gibson growled. _“Did ya find t’kid?”_

“No luck there, either. He may be staying out of sight, considering his brother’s been gone for two days.”

 _‘Makes sense. A’ight, return t’base,’_ Gibson ordered. _‘How was li’l Robbie?’_

“He gave me a little lip, but was overall pretty well behaved.”

 _‘Good. He’ll have ta be punished a li’l fer the lip, but otherwise he’s learned. Finally, some good news._ ’

“Yeah. We’ll be back soon.” Marcus hung up and slid the phone back into his jacket. “Ready to head home, Robbie Boy?”

 _‘No.’_ He nodded quietly anyway, knowing he didn’t have a choice.

Marcus turned the van toward his employer’s home. “Don’t look so glum. You got to see your boyfriend for a minute. I can see why you like him so much. He’s a feisty little thing, isn’t he? He’ll be fun to break. He gets scared easy. I pinned him against the wall once while you were in a meeting with the boss. Told him I had my eyes on him and you couldn’t protect him forever. Started squirming, trying to get away.” Rob tensed and glared at him, but didn’t speak. “All it did was make me wonder how it would feel to have him squirming under me. I had some good dreams that night.”

“Leave...him...alone,” Rob whispered. “Just leave him alone. He’s...he’s not yours. He’s not a slave. Leave him alone.”

“He could be. All I have to do is get my hands on him, brand him and he’s mine.”

“I’ll kill you if you do,” Rob growled. “I’ll kill you with your own knife.”

Marcus laughed. “Not before I have some fun with the little punk,” After he parked the van, he grabbed a handful of Rob’s hair and dragged him into the back. He shoved the younger man onto his back and quickly pinned him by straddling his hips.

“Apparently, taking your eye wasn’t enough for you. You still talk back, and you’re still a pain in the ass.” His hand went around Rob’s throat. “Boss wants to punish you again for all the trouble you gave me today. But instead, I’m going to tell him we came to an understanding. Get it?”

Rob glared up at him, his hands moving to claw at the hand around his throat. “L-leave...T….alo-one!” he choked out.

“I will...for now.” He released his grip on Rob and moved the exit the van. “Why your old man is still looking for you, I’ll never know,” he mumbled. “I’d be glad to get rid of a brat like you.” Marcus’s eyes went wide, realizing his slip. He quickly left the van and headed for the house.

Rob slowly sat up, his hand going to his bruised throat. “He’s...still looking?” he breathed, his eye lighting up with hope.


End file.
